


It's Time For Another Good Idea-Bad Idea

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fugitivehound.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Time For Another Good Idea-Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For fugitivehound.

"This," Sam said, eyeing the suspicious-looking stain on the mattress, "was a bad idea."

"You got any better ones for where to stay? This town isn't exactly crawling with hospitality."

"True." Sam sat down, carefully. "At least we won't be here long."

"Promise. One night, and then we're out. Tomorrow we should get to that haunting." Dean held up a paper bag. "And I got us something for dinner." He grinned, in that way that made Sam narrow his eyes.

"What?" he said, not meaning the food. Dean grinned all the more. "Dean?"

He pulled out two bars – nay, slabs – of chocolate. "Figured body temperature might be enough to melt it. The temperature of, say," he stepped over, paces measured, and hovered one outstretched palm over Sam's stomach, "this patch of skin."

Sam pulled him down by the nape of his neck, mouths crushed together. "That," he said as Dean worked his shirt off, "is a very good idea."


End file.
